


Longing for you

by prisonxsmoaks



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby Queen, Drama, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love, Major Character Injury, Paralysis, Smut, Threats of Violence, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisonxsmoaks/pseuds/prisonxsmoaks
Summary: Trying to get back to normal lives, Oliver and Felicity have just gotten back in to the swing. .They thought they were safe from all the evil and bad in the world. But, could they be more wrong... it's just the beginning. Caden James and others have teamed up to make their and the teams lives a living hell. Can they escape their wrath or will their walls come tumbling down?A surprise comes across Oliver and Felicity's lives and it could change their life for better or for worse with what they're up against. More drama and suspense surprise comes in this storyb





	1. just the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> see notes at the end.  
> Quick note: Roy is in this , so is baby sara.

Star City: the home of one Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak, equivocally known as Green Arrow and Overwatch to those who they fight beside. Where the base of operations is, is in the basement, underneath the Mayor's office, previously known as the 'foundry'.  
By day, Oliver Queen is working in Queen Consolidated as the same as her, but when they're alone, they work with their team mates, John Diggle, Thea Queen and Roy Harper.  
Star City, one way or the other, always has crime running around. They manage to keep it under control in this spree of crime. They were down in the 'arrow cave' when Felicity shouted through the coms "Robbery on 238 Averbury avenue"

"On it, Felicity" Oliver called back.

She was typing furiously on the keyboard in front of her, when she heard a noise behind her, she felt footsteps on the metal floor. She was trying to remember all the previous training sessions with Dig and Oliver, elbow straight, wrist sturdy, keep true.

_"Never show your opponent what you're about to do next"_

_"Keep your wrist sturdy and clock"_

_"Turn, huh,uh,uh"_

She stood and turned, remembering to keep her wrist straight and clock him. she caught the intruder in the throat, but he was quicker, catching her arm and twisting it behind her back, he spoke: "Don't try it, you should know your own kind, daughter" he snarled.

"Noah?" she questioned, his salt and pepper hair and his dark eyes glaring at her. She jerked from his touch and backed away, "Wh-what are you doing here?" she sadi, still backing away, pushing objects in front of her to get away from him, he kept coming towards her.

"Can't I come and see my daughter?" he asked as if he cared.

"NO, you can't! You lost that privilege a long time ago. and you CERTAINLY lost the privilege to call me your daughter!" SHe screamed.

"FELICITY?!" a voice through the coms asked.

"FELICITY?"

"OVERWATCH?" 

Noah panicked and pushed her to clock her round the head with a gun, until she was out cold on the floor.

* * *

Oliver got no response from her which made him panic, "Dig, we've got to go back" he sadi to his team mate. Dig just nodded and they rushed back to the foundry.  
When they got there, they immediately noticed that the place had been ransacked. He ran down the steps and shouted "Felicity?"   
He noticed blonde hair in the corner of the room and rushed to her. "DIG!"

he gently cradled her head on his lap and then saw there was blood coming from the back of her head, he carefully examined it while Diggle went and got the stitches kit. Oliver carried her bridal style to the med table so Dig could stitch her up.

After he did, he gave her some pain meds before she woke up, "She has a slight concussion, and the cut wasn't too deep it could be fixed." he said to him.

"Thanks, Dig. You can go home, she'll wake up and I'll drive her home" Oliver whispered.

"Ok, take care of her" he smiled at him.

"Do you even need to ask?" He chuckled.

"No, not really" dig laughed as he laughed.

Felicity woke up ten minutes after Diggle left.

All I could feel when I woke up was pain, my head was throbbing and the room was spinning,I opened my eyes to find Oliver at my side, "Hey" I said weakly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"groggy" I replied.

He smiled that smile that was only reserved for her, he stroked her cheek and then became serious, "Felicity, who did this to you?"

She was silent for a moment,"Well... you know, there are many people but...I know you'll get mad at whoever it is and then you'll try to fight for my honour and go crazy and tehn you'll get arrested for fighting with them and it will all go-" Oliver cut her off with a, "Fe-li-ci-ty"

"Crazy" she finished her sentence.

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat and then speak in the quietest voice she could, so he could or couldn't hear, "My dad"

 


	2. you is all i need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: If you don't like smutty chapters, you may want to skip thids chapter. it does have some angst aswell.

"my dad" she said as quietly as possible, as if he couldn't hear her.

"WHAT?!" he shouted, getting up to pace.

"When did he get back in town?" 

"I honestly don't know, it's like he came back just as I get married to a man. He is so ridiculous" she scoffed, looking down.

"I am so going to kill him, if I ever see him" he gritted his teeth, still pacing.

She's seen this side of him before, it was when she had gotten shot, he had told her that he regretted that ever since she had gotten paralysed. When Darhk had gone in to hiding, Oliver had searched top to bottom of Starling City with no luck, the only time he had calmed down and come home was when she stood up to him and told him to get his head out of his fucking ass and sleep. She was afraid that it would happen again.  
She was about to walk over to him and tell him to calm down when he walked out of the room and back again in the GA suit, picked up his bow and walked back over to her.

"No Oliver, you are not shutting me out again! talk to me! You've done this before." she exclaimed, "This time you've got more to think about! you can't shut people out now. You need to focus on William" tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I will be back in a couple hours" he said, kissing her forehead tenderly, still focusing on her safety.

"This is not how I thought I ould be spending our secret marriage night" she mumbled under her breath. They had only just got married, they weren't going to tell anyone yet.

He walked out and she walked out after him, deciding to go home and cool off before he got home, she still had William to think of as well.

She got to her car and unlocked it, she got behind the wheel and drove off to the loft. Wiping the remaining tears off of her cheeks, trying to make herself at least a little presentable for when she went back in, William always worried when someone was either crying or hurt. He always knew when something was up.

* * *

She got outside the door of their apartment and unlocked it, walking inside, she took off her coat and placed her keys In the bowl beside the door, "William? Raisa?" she shouted.

"In here" William's voice came from the living room, she walked to the room and saw him paying his video game on the TV. 

"Hey" she said in a soft voice.

"Hey" he said pausing the game.

"have you eaten?" she asked.

"Raisa baked lasagna, it's in the fridge" he replied, turning off the PS4 and sitting on the sofa. 

"I'll probably have some later" she said sitting with him.

"How's school?" she said, putting her phone down.

"Embarrassing" he mumbled.

"Why?" her brows furrowing.

"Well...you know when you dropped me off at school last Friday?" 

"Yeah, I was heading to work for a late assignment" 

"Yeah, well after you left, my friends kind of said you were uhm..." he coughed and cleared his throat, "-'smoking hot'...their words not mine."

She sat there, mouth slack, eyes wide, staring at him in shock, "Oh-uhcm" she coughed, "Ok, that's is a first from thirteen year olds"  she slightly chuckled.

"Yeah" he chuckled.

"WOw, i'm going to go eat now" she got upa nd walked to the kitchen to get some food.

"That's a first" she said as she ate.

* * *

Half and hour later, she was went to her and Oliver's bedroom to get dressed. When she had just brushed her teeth when she heard a noise in the bedroom, she went over there and saw Oliver standing in the middle of the room, hands in pockets of his suit jacket, he had changed out of the Green Arrow suit and he still looked angry.

"How was it?" she asked, walking past him and sitting on the bed.

"No luck" he said, looking at her with dark eyes, "I only do this to protect you" he explained.

"Protect me? Oliver, uh, I don't need protecting all the time! I can handle myself!" she shouted, in the process, her shorts somehow got shorter and she could she Oliver's eyes darkening, but this time with lust instead of anger.

He walked over to the bed and kissed her passionately, she reached and shoved his jacket off of his shoulders and loosened his tie, while he pulled her shorts down and left her in panties and bra. Never breaking the kiss, he crawled on the bed and laid her beneath him. She moaned in pleasure and he took his shirt and jeans off.  He sat he up and unclasped her bra, he hooked his fingers in her panties and pulled them down till they pooled down to her ankles. She could feel him becoming hard against her stomach and she grinned against his mouth.  
"I'm going to make you come with my mouth" he growled as she whimpered and he trailed kisses down her neck and he sucked on her neck and she knew that he was going to leave marks but she could care less at this moment in time.

He kissed till he reached her breasts and he payed attention to them, taking one in his mouth and sucking, scraping his teeth gently and her hips shot up, he held her down as he worked his way down and his right hand stayed on her breast, massaging it and she whimpered as he licked a stripe up her folds and she squirmed underneath him. He circled her clit and sucked until she was at a build, "Oliver...please"   
To release her, his tongue entered her and thrusts until her orgasm, when she did, he swallowed her cum, she tasted of honey and something purely Felicity.

He kissed her furiously, he aligned his member up and thrust into her until he was at the hilt, she gasped and he loved that sound, "I love that fucking sound"  
He kept up a steady pace and her eyes rolled int o the back of her head. HE then built up a faster pace and said,"You gonna give me one more? before I fill you up?" 

"I...c...can't"

"you can and you will" he growled.

She collapsed on the pillows as she recovered from her high, he pulled out of her and she groaned, not wanting the pleasure to end. WIth one last peck to her lips he pulled her in to his arms and she kissed his chest, "Just so you know, that was the best make-up sex ever" 

"Yeah?" he smiled.

"YEah" she confirmed.

"Well, maybe we should fight more often" he said and she chuckled, he loved when she laughed, it was his light.

"I love you"

"I love you too."

They fell in to a deep slumber in eacchothers arms, happy.


	3. Talk with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see notes at the end. please read them!!

[](https://www.google.co.uk/search?q=oliverjqueen32+insta&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwinqZHRg67aAhUOON8KHVflBvsQ_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=651#imgrc=GYge5Qq84lHugM:)Oliver woke up to the sun spilling through the curtains, he turned his head to the clock on the night stand, it was 6:18 in the morning and he was feeling better than yesterday, all the anger had washed away when he had saw Felicity, even if she was still pissed at him. In just the simplest way and that one look or the tiniest bit of eye contact could make all of his troubles disappear. HE is just brainwashed when she smiles, he is deadly serious when he says her smile could light up an entire country.  
He turns around so he is facing her and is met with relaxed features, which signifies that she is still peacefully asleep and hasn't been disturbed, he smiles at his love for this woman, of how she is this independent, smart, loyal and badass human being. Oliver spends at least fifteen minutes looking at her sleeping form, when she finally begins to wake and shifts in the bed slightly, squinting her eyes the tiniest bit, due to the light, she saw Oliver's form and reached out a hand for him.   
Oliver took her hand and moved closer to her in kind.

"morning" he whispered, pecking her nose.

"Morning" she grumbled, she was still in the waking up mode of the morning. She was still in the grump mood before her first cupof coffee.

"What time do you have to be at the mayor's office?" she asked.

"10" he grinned, "Being the mayor has it's perks, you get to go there when you want when they're no meetings"

"Lucky you" she moaned, "Only being co-CEO of Queen Consolidated means I have stick to strict hours."

"Well, how about we change that, for a week or two?" he said slyly.

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"I mean-" he chuckled, "How 'bout we get away from all this craziness and go somewhere- just you and me?" 

"I like the sound of that, but when? we can't just drop everything and go where ever we please!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, we can" he said, she just looked at him with a bewildered look on her face.

"I already booked us plane tickets to Bali which are for two days time and I canceled and passed on all of your meetings for the next two weeks" he grinned from ear to ear, "Your secretary can't say no to me, think of it as a honeymoon" he explained.

"How the hell did you pull this off?"

"I'm the Mayor, I get by" he smiled.

"Yeah, sure. When do we leave again?" she asked.

"Monday" he panned.

"Finally!" 

She ot up out of bed and stretched, his shirt rode up and he could see her pants beneath it, he swore she was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, "I'm going to go make breakfast, pancakes?" he guessed, knowing the answer, he lipped her answer with her, "Yes, please" she chuckled, brushing her hair in the en-suite bathroom, looking at him in the mirror before he left the room.

* * *

When Oliver got downstairs he saw Will at the table, doing his homework, "Hey, how long have you been up?" Oliver asked.

"Not long" he answered, "What train do I have to og on again?" he mumbled.

"Umm, the 10:45 one back to Central City" Oliver guessed.

"so 3 hours from now, how's Felicity?" He wondered.

"She's alright, what's this about school being embarrassing?" Oliver suspiciously asked.

"oh, um she told you" he said rubbing th eback of his neck.

"Only that it's embarrassing, what about?" he said.

"it's about Felicity" 

"What about her?" he asked getting worried.

"Hum_" he coughed, "All of my friends and classmates, said she was um...Hot" he explained, looking down.

"OH" he laughed, "I bet she was happy!" he chocked on his coffee.

"EH" he shrugged.

"Oh, by the way. We will be away for the next three weeks, just a heads up." he mentioned, mixing the batter.

"Ok, why?" he furrowed his brows.

"We're going on a vacation, more like a honeymoon" he murmured the last part, but with William's sonic hearing... "Honeymoon? why?"

Oliver bit hip lip and cursed himself under his breath before turning to look at him, "No reason."

He gasped and pointed a finger at him, "Oh my god! You and Felicity got hitched!" he shouted.

"Shhh, we're not going to tell anyone yet" he whispered.

"Well I'm happy for you, dad" he smiled, genuinely.

"well, that's good, I thought you'd be mad" he squirmed, putting the batter in the holders.

"Why? I love Felicity, I can have someone to tutor me and she is amazing"he chuckled, "How the hell did you even get her?"

"I don't know, I really don't" he smiled, that smile, the one you know when your head over heels for someone and you can't stop and it only grows when that one comes through the door or they mention them, yeah that smile.  
He was so head over heels for her, he knew he didn't deserve her, but she kept coming back to him and you know when it's real when you fight for that person and still love them in the worse times, ugly secrets or not, ruined life or not, perfect qualities or battered ones, that is what their relationship was...REAL,PURE and all above.   
And he was going to cherish that until he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> those Stemily photos at HVFF Chicago, KILLED ME. IF YOU TELL ME THEY'RE NOT IN LOVE I WILL FIGHT YOU!  
> What do you think about those rumours or predictions of Felicity being pregnant in the series finale? Check my twitter @Prisonxsmoaks for more? Give your opinion if you thinks she is pregnant or not.  
> BYeeEEE...Jodie xx


	4. Fury will reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose and forces band together, appearances from Team Flash and advice is given, a change in the Queen's lives will be changed with this surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see notes at the end. it's a longer chapter this time, I had more time and inspiration.

"Sir, the formatable device has made progress" a man said.

"Good" a disfigured voice smirked.

"Sir, your meeting with H276 has arrived" another goon glumly said.

"Send him in"

A man with salt and pepper hair came in and sat down, his stance showed confidence, not backing down to anything, "I'm so glad you can make it, the plan is going accordingly" the disorientated gladly ecumbished.

"I'm glad, I want to end this now" the salt and peppered hair man grumbled.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean this is... personal you shall say?" he acquired.

"I am very sure" he smiled, "He ruined her life the second he laid eyes on her" he angered.

"Very well" he pushed a folder in his direction, "This is all you need to know...It has who will be joining us, what will be happening, where, when, the works. We expect you there tomorrow for the grand meet, you will see who is joining us in person." The first man explained.

"thank you...Caden" he said his name.

"Your very welcome, Noah" Caden smirked.

* * *

 "Felicity, you can't keep this bottled up, you can't keep this a secret" Caitlin exclaimed.

"Yeah, but if it tell anyone, all hell will break loose and then the team will hate me and then Oliver he will divorce me and all th-" Caitlin cut her off, "Wait, wait, wait-You got married?"

"Shit" She whispered underneath her breath.

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone" She swore, then pulling something from around her neck, showing her the two rings that Oliver had given her, Oliver also keeps his around his neck, she pulled a small smile from her lips.

"Woah" Caitlin breathed, "I knew you two would get hitched sooner or later" She laughed.

"Thanks, I guess" SHe rolled her eyes and got back to the point, "But, if I tell him whos working with Noah, he'll go all grr" she said, mimicking him.

"Maybe that's a good thing" She shrugged, "Anyway, have you still- Fel, are you ok?"

she saw Felicity tightly gripping the table, shaking her head, slightly, she suddenly felt the room spinning around her, she can't seem to make it stop. Felicity tried to stand up, but she just fell back down on the chair, she faintly saw Caitlin rush over to her to keep her steady but that just made her feel like she was going to be sick, she rushed to the toilet in the back of the  bunker, went down on her knees and threw up. She sat there for half an hour before she even had the courage to stand up, Caitlin pulling her hair back and rubbing her back.

"You ok?" She softly asked.

I nodded my head and made my way to my chair, "I think I should do a blood test, to make sure nothings happening, ok?" when I nodded, she got the needle and drew blood as I looked away, "Have you had much of these episodes?"

"For the past couple of weeks, maybe four weeks, I didn't think it was that big of a deal" She weakly said and shrugged.

"Felicity, it could be a major deal!" Caitlin said, sticking the tube in the analysis box, "We should know what is happening in 5-8 minutes."

"thank you" she whispered, sitting on the med table.

All of a sudden, Oliver came running down the stairs with Barry, in the suits, looking frazzled and worried, "Felicity!" he ran up to her.

"What happened?" she asked, worried. 

"We had a little run in with your evil dad" Barry mimicked.

"He gave me this and said show it to you, you will know what it's for," Oliver handed me the packet, I tried to stand up, shut my eyes tightly and held on to the metal table for support, Oliver saw what was happening and walked around to me and held me, "You ok?" he whispered.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy" she nodded.

She felt safer in his arms, she stood up and leaned back in his arms and opened the package.

In the package was pictures of Felicity and Oliver, some of just her and even William. There was a note,  _'Don't mess with the greater, Daughter. I will find you and when I do, I_ _will tear you family to shreds, beware, yours sincerely, dad.'_

"What a dick!" she exclaimed, there was also a list of initials, or that's what they looked like.

_Operation 687: Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen._

_CJ-001_

_DD-697_

_NK-276_

_RD-809_

_AC-416_

_SW Escapee.-68_

"What do they stand for?" Barry asked.

"Well my guess is that it's initials" Felicity squinted. She walked over to her work station and put all the fact on the table, "Well, all the obvious point to CJ is Caden JAmes, DD, is that bastard Damien Darhk, NK is my evil dad, RD, Ricardo Diaz, AC, is Adrian Chase and SW is got to be Slade Wilson, since it says escapee." She guessed in one go.

"Wow" Barry and Caitlin breathed at the same time, "Cisco should be here soon with a surprise"

Felicity and Oliver frowned at each other, while John came downstairs, hearing chatter at the bottom, "Hey barry, Caitlin."

When Oliver and John went over to the other corner to talk, a ping came from the computer area and that meant that the blood results were done, Caitlin went to go check and the gaped at the results, "Barry, could you come here for a sec..." she motioned him to come over, at this Felicity was oblivious cause Oliver still had his arms wrapped around her and they were talking with Diggle.

Barry blinked at the results, "Ohmygod" he swallowed.

"Yeah, of all the things to come up, I didn't think that would," she said biting her nails.

"Do you think we should tell her?" He stupidly asked.

"Do you think we should tell her?!" She whisper-shouted, "Barry be serious!" 

"Well, how are we meant to tell her?" He lowered his voice.

"For some they take it well and some take it badly, I don't know how she's going to take it" she said looking at the couple who was still in each other's arms, his banded round her front and back and her looking up at him backwards, smiling together, while Dig laughed.

"Hey, Felicity" she shouted, she looked at her, "Could you come here for a moment" she asked, teeth in a straight line, no idea how to break this to her friend.  
With one last peck to her husband's lips, she walked over to Caitlin, "What's up?" she wondered, looking at both of their expressions.

"I got your results back from the blood test and..." she paused.

"And what? Caitlin, you're scaring me" she backed away.

"And... look" she moved out the way of the laptop, Felicity moved towards, swiped somethings left and right and then gasped, her hand flew to her mouth and some tears made their way down her cheeks, just staring at that one word that was on the screen, in big bold letters and underlined...  _ **Pregnant**_.

"What?" she whispered as some more tears made there way down her face, at this, Oliver had noticed and went over to her.  
Felicity noticed Oliver coming over to her and she quickly swiped the words away from his sight and quickly wiped her tears away.

"hey, you ok?" he pulled her in to his arms and looked at Barry and Caitlin for some help, they just shrugged, guessing that Felicity doesn't want him to know yet.

"She just nodded and stayed in his embrace for a couple minutes, seeking comfort.

"I love you" she broke down.

"I love you too, Felicity, so much" he replied.

HE buried his head in her hair and hers in his neck, he rubbed his hand up and down her back, "You know, I once peed on a cop car?', Thea's reactions were priceless" he smiled, trying to lighten the mood.  
She let out a wet gurgle, and then pulled back from the embrace, smiling at him, then raising on her toes and giving him a kiss.

She walked to Caitlin and pulled her over to the side, "Caitlin, what the hell am I going to do? I am not ready to be a mother, oh god...Oliver will hate me and then I will be alone and what-what about William, he'll think I'm abandoning him, I don't know what to do it will be a disaster, I will be a ter-" Caitlin shouted at her, luckily in another room, "FELICITY!" Felicity stopped her pacing and sat down on a chair, tapping a pen against her lips, leg bouncing.

"Don't you dare say that you will be a terrible mother, I've seen you with William, you're amazing" she reassured her, pulling her in for a hug, "and secondly, Oliver would never leave you, you two have been through thick and thin, this one" she said, placing a hand on her stomach, "is just an example of that, that you have both had time to keep your love alive and never back down to anyone, not the rumors, not the attacks, nothing. So don't say anything like that" she finished.

"Thank you" Felicity smiled, "Thank you so much" she said as they walked back in the bunker.

Barry walked over to her and hugged her, he very quietly whispered, "congratulations" while she said "Thank you".

"Well we're going to head back ot our hotel and we'll see you in the morning" he said.

"Ccaitlin," Felicity, ran up to her, "Can I quickly get those test results please? I'll show Oliver tonight" she held her hands awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure" she said, rummaging through her bag, "Here you go, good luck"

"Thanks" she smiled, a real smile.

Felicity walked back to Oliver, Dig had gone home a while ago so it was just her and Oliver, "Wanna go home?" she asked, lips curling underneath her teeth.

"Yeah, sure" he smiled at her, kissing her passionately as he went.

"Oh, by the way" she smiled, pecking his lips with every word, "I.Have.A.surprise.for.you.at.home"

"Really?" he smirked, "Good or bad?" 

"Well I don't know how you'll react, so it could be either." she shrugged.

"ok, let's go" he held his hand out and they went hand in hand to the car.

Oliver got behind the wheel and drove them home, Felicity was feeling excited and nervous of telling him, she didn't know how he'd react.  
When they got to the loft, she unlocked the door and was relieved when she found Will asleep.

Oliver pulled her out of her thoughts when he said,"Ok, so what's the surprise?" he said, shoving his suit jacket off and placing it on the sofa.  
"Ok, well I have no idea how you'll react, good or bad but don't be mad, I won't be able to do this on my own and I am excited and nervous to tell you and-" Oliver cut her off with a chuckle, "Felicity, just tell me, I won't be mad" he promised.

"Ok, just look at this and you might change your mind" she gave him a piece of paper while his brows furrowed before looking at it.

He gaped at it and then looked up at her with a smile on his face, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, "Are you serious?" he breathed.

She just nodded and he picked her up and they leaned down for a kiss, "I love you so much, Felicity" he whispered, foreheads together, like a puzzle piece fitting together, their bodies meant to be.

"I love you too, more than you can imagine, Oliver" she smiled.

They stayed there for what seemed like hours but meanly minutes, just holding each other, smiling and exchanging small, sweet kisses between them.

They decided to go to bed, since it was 2:28 in the morning. When they slipped underneath the covers, Oliver slid down to face her stomach, he spoke to the baby with the most softest voice, he only reserved for Felicity, "Hey baby, I know you probably can't hear me but I want you to know that you will always be safe, I will try my hardest to protect you and your mommy, I already love you so much and I will make sure mommy doesn't do any thing stupid or worthwhile" he laughed as she slapped the back of his head, "OW!" he pouted with a smile.

"I'm telling the truth!" he whined.

She just shook her head and giggled as he made his way back up to face her, "Thank you," he sincerely said.

"For giving me a happy life, one full of love and happiness, not full of sorrow and regret" he shamley looked down .

"Hey, I was never going to leave you, I was just being stubborn back then, I love you with all off my heart and I never let you go"

He snuggled into her side and wrapped his arms round her andthey both fell asleep together, happy

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Revenge is a dish best served, helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!  
> Heads up, I was half asleep while writing this so if there ate any mistakes, it's purely my fault, sorry. I might do a re-run through first though, haven't decided. I was stupid and since on Monday I have to go to school after having a 2 week spring break at my secondary school, I wanted to stay up as late as possible so probs till like 3? it's 00:37 on a Saturday well now a sunday right now so a long way to go in my eyes. I am also drinking like 7 or 8 energy drinks at a time so my mum is going to fucking kill me in the morning, just because I have to get a chapter done, she's going to ask me why I had energy drinks at 1 in the morning and i'm going to be like "I had to write" i'm such a twat, i'd rather be drinking tea rn. Tea is my hangover cure (I don't drink btw, i'm not old enough) but my "hangover" I mean figuratively. I'm only in the teens soooooo. anyway...on with the chapter.

1 week later...

Oliver and Felicity had packed for their honeymoon and they were about to leave when they got a call from a blocked number, Felicity answered it putting it on speaker, thinking it was important.

"Hello?" she looked at Oliver.

"Ah, dear daughter, how nice of you to pick up" he snarkily said.

"What do you want?" She and Oliver said in unison.

"Ah, how nice, both the lovebirds together" he realised, "Now, we can't have that can we?" 

"Leave her alone" OLiver bashed.

"Now, why would I do that? You took her from me, didn't you?" he questioned, a smirk evident in his voice.

"You weren't even in my life for 19 years!" Felicity exclaimed, "Now because I actually have someone who makes me incredibly happy you want in my life? go to hell!" she disgustingly said.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk dear daughter, watch that tone of yours, we wouldn't want anything happening to dear William would we?" 

"Leave him out of this!" \oliver growled.

"Oh I wonder what the gender of your baby will be? I hope it's not a girl, now I would have to take her away" he pushed past a line, Oliver and Felicity looked at each other in shock and worried, but mostly disgust.

"H-How did you find that out? HOw do you even know what you found is real?" she swallowed.

"Oh, be careful what you leave in a file next time, it isn't that hard to hack in to a hospital file now is it?" he grumbled, "Wow, 11 weeks, just a coule weeks shy of showing and finding out what it'll be now daughter aren't we? By the way, the water the doctor gave you to drink while she tested you, be careful what's in it, we wouldn't want anything...bad happening to your baby now would we?" he said as they heard a beep in the background and Felicity crumpled to the floor, screaming in pain, blood coming out of her mouth.

"FELICITY!" he said as he bent down to the floor, picking her up, "What did you do you selfish bastard?!" Oliver shouted into the phone.

"Nothing much, see you soon" he hung up.

Oliver rushed out of the door and rushed to the bunker.  
When he got there, he rushed down the steps and shouted, "DIG! CAITLIN!" he said as he placed her on the metal table.

"Oliver what happened?!" Caitlin asked, attending to her.

"Umm, her dad called us when we were about to leave and he said some things and then he apparently put something in the stuff the nurse gave her when we went to the doctors office for her appointment" he explained.

Only Dig, Caitlin and of course Barry knew that she was pregnant, they weren't telling people until it was completely necessary.  
When he looked back over to her, misty eyed, she was already hooked up to an IV and she had a tube down her throat, helping her breath.

"Is she going to be ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, he body just went In to shock, her and the baby will be fine" Caitlin reassured him.

"We'll get the results back of what caused it in a couple minutes" DIg said, wiping his hands.

Oliver went over to her bedside and took her hand, "I love you so much" he whispered In her ear, so no-one else could hear.

An alert caught their attention, Oliver went over to the area where it was coming from, "What is it?" he asked.

"A dose of triazipan, she'll be fine" Caitlin announced.

He let out a breath of relief and went back over to her, but when he got there, she was gone.

"DIG!" he shouted, worried.

"What man" he ran over, "Oh god" 

"What? What hap-" Caitlin ran over to the computers to bring up surveillance, "Guys, come here"

"Who took her?" Oliver panicked.

 On the computer, a picture of three men came on to the screen, dethatching all the wires from her body and mouth.  
One was a person he recognised, Noah.  
Why would someone do this to his own daughter? You're supposed to love your children, "We need to find out where they've taken her and fast." Oliver blew out.

* * *

 I woke up in a secluded area, pounding headache and aching body, I struggled to open my eyes, a light was hanging over my head (Dangerous) and saw a figure sitting on a chair beside me, I jerked away, despite my bodies protests, I still had a child to protect for.

"Don't be alarmed" A dark voice said, making his presence, "My accomplishes will be in soon for the grand opening" he said walking towards me, showing his face.

"Darhk" I spat.

"You know, I do feel truly sorry for what happened to you a year ago, although, your boyfriend or can I call him your husband?" he asked, but carried on when he didn't get a response, "Anyway, when he didn't back away. You being paralysed was never part of my plan"  he snarked.

"Well, that didn't work did it?" she said sarcastically.

All of a sudden, a door flew open and at least 5 guys came in, "Well it's time " he turned to face me.

I instinctively wrapped my hands around my waist, two guys came up to me a picked me up, I tried to retaliate but they had me in a firm grip, the chained my hands to a wall and put my feet in shackles.

"Adrian, will you do the honours?" Noah announced.

_Not Adrian, please not him. I'll do anything, anything. she thought_

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" she shouted to her father.

"Because you deserve it" he glared at her.

"Take it" he ordered.

Adrian came up to her with a knife, and she knw exactly what he was going to do, he was going to take her chip.

"Now this will only hurt a little bit, but it won't hurt the little one" he whispered in her ear, she grimaced.

He stabbed the knife in to her back and dug around for her chip, she screamed, and her legs went limp when he grabbed the chip and yanked it from her spinal cord.  
"Got it!" he proudly said.

"Good" he nodded towards him, "Next time you disobey me daughter, think" he slapped her in the face.

"Slade, now" he shouted.

"How nice to see you again, how's Oliver? Still a murderer?" His thick Australian accent accused.

"Fuck off!" she screamed.

"NOw, now, we wouldn't want anything...marking you would we?" He said as he stuck a 18 inch long branding stick in to her skin, which was about 16o degrees, she pierced a scream as it left her skin, "Now you know who you belong to" Her father snarled as he ordered everyone to leave.

He unlocked her cuffs and she fell to the floor, "Careful who you tread on, your baby's next" he said as he left.

She cried, cried for her life, for her baby girls life, for Oliver.  
"Daddy's going to come, Daddy's going to come" she said, talking to the baby, hand on her stomach, but more to herself., as she cried herself to sleep, thinking of Oliver. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to post every 3 days, to get myself in to a rhythm, so either expect an update the 19th or 20th, it depends on how much homework I get, since I'm back at school tomorrow, blehh. bye, thanks for reading.  
> Drop a comment and review pleaseeee.


	6. I am a true believer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i am so sorry this is a shorter chapter, i have had sooooo much homework for my week back from 2 weeks off, so i haven't had the time, but next Chapter will be longer, pinky promise.

Felicity woke up in a different room, much different to the last room, at least this one had a bed. Well, it's just a mattress but at least it is durable.

"Great, how dandy" she rolled her eyes.

It was a dark room with no windows, great, just a box television, the lights weren't on, but that's what always happens; people who kidnap her always have to make it that dramatic, don't they?  
and there was a tray in the corner, it had a very small amount of food and water on the tray, she  ~~crawled,~~ no scooted, over to it.

 _' I shouldn't eat it, in case they've bugged it or something, but I do have to ensure my baby is going to be ok'_ she thought, biting her lip.

She took a piece of the bread and ate it, she counted the milligram of the possible dosage, IF It was poisoned, would only be injected or added to the middle of the food, so she avoided the centre of the food she was given. She looked at the bottom of the glass to see if anything was in there, since her eyes have now adjusted to the darkness, and there wasn't anything suspicious she should see so she drank it, but not all of it, she didn't want to kill or harm her baby just 'cause she was stubborn.

"Better make myself comfortable" she sighed, lying down on the rock hard mattress, closing her eyes.

* * *

Oliver swept all of the stuff off of the metal table in frustration, he had been up for the past 11 days, trying to find his wife and they still had no luck, Barry had Cisco come and help us, but he just wasn't as good as Felicity is.  
He couldn't sleep at night knowing that his family was in danger, in time, William had caught up that something was wrong and had asked why Felicity wasn't home.

"Dad, where is Felicity?" he asked, "And tell me the truth" He gave a stern voice.

"You don't need to wor-" he began, but William cut him off, "No, somethings wrong, i can feel it, tell me what's going on" 

Oliver smiled at his son's concern, but it was only a small smile, "Felicity" he swallowed, "Got taken by some very bad men and we still haven't found her yet" He said, tears making his eyes misty.

"Who?" he wondered.

"Umm... her father and some other bad men" he said, straight to the point.

"Why would her father take her?" 

"Because, he said i took her from him, that i made her worse not better, so he want her and i to suffer, just like he did, apparentely" he choked.

"But, from what I've heard and she's had nightmares and gotten worked up about, is that her father wasn't there for a big majority of her life" he said, flailing her arms.

"Yeah" Oliver sighed.

Just then, his phone rang and it was cisco, he quickly answered it and he began to speak, "Cisco, have you got anything?" 

"8567 west, Boulevard junction, 539 East warehouse" he answered, "It may be a dead end, but there is some activity"

"Thank you so much" he hung up.

"Buddy, I've got to go" he looked to his son for approval.

"Yeah go, go save her and my sister, iguess" he smiled.

Oliver's eyebrows shot up in to his hairline and looked at him with bewilderment, "What! What are you-" he tried to backtrack.

"I heard you talking baby names," he laughed at his dad's way of trying to backtrack.

"OH" he wide-eyed him.

"Yeah, sorry. Eavesdropping is kinda my thing" he lashed.

"Don't worry about it" he said as he left Will with Raisa.

Oliver called Dig and Thea and Roy to meet him there, "So where did Cisco say?" Thea asked, as they rode h=their bikes to the ware house.

"8567 west, Boulevard junction, 539 East" he shouted over the coms, the roaring over the engine over his voice.

"On it" Roy said as he sped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there it was, sorry again it's short, longer chspter next time.


	7. time to be gone, my dear

She was tucked in to a corner, arms around her waist, black eye, she still has the wound from her back loosely and brand mark stitched up because no-one, (even though they are tortured themselves), don’t know how to stitch up a wounds! The TV flickered on and it found channel 52 and her name and face as the headline.

_“Although we have no evidence on where the missing Felicity Smoak is, the police are scavenging to try and find her.” The newswoman paused, “Oliver Queen made a statement at City Hall this morning, regarding Miss Smoak and this is what he had to say…”_

_A clip played and Oliver stood on a podium, speaking to the people of Star City, “Miss Smoak has been missing for over a week, precisely 12 days and we have an idea where she may be.”_

_“Felicity was taken by these men,” he fanned out pictures of her kidnappers, his face looks angry… and exhausted? Well, obviously, he is exhausted; he probably hasn’t gotten any sleep. Knowing him of course, “These criminals, some have escaped from prison, some are planning to destroy Star City, but this man…” He showed the picture of her father to the reporters, “Noah Kuttler, also Felicity’s father has gone too far, I will do anything in my power to get Felicity back.” He said with determination._

Felicity looked at the TV with worry, holding her Back and legs to her chest, talking inwardly. ‘This broadcast has to be at least maybe 2 hours old, yeah look, the times says 11:38am, the news she just watched said 1:51pm’.  
 she was so worried, she hasn’t had time to wonder about the rest of the team, since every minute she’s fearing that her father is going to come through the door and start beating her raw again, but she was cut off her thoughts by shouting of reporters, roaring in Oliver’s face, asking questions.

_“M_ _r. Queen-Mr. Queen- is the rumours true that you and Miss Smoak celebrated a marriagement a couple weeks ago?” a reporter asked._

_“All I can tell you is that Miss Smoak and I are on that track” he smiled._

_However, they would not give no for an answer, “Come on Mr. Queen, give us the details on Star City’s favourite star couple” a familiar voice said with snarky in their voice._

_Oliver looked at the reporter with a stare_ _,_ Felicity knew that stare anywhere, and he knew that reporter. The camera operator pointed the live feed over to the reporter.

Felicity gasped when she saw who it was… Susan Williams.  
Oliver did not look happy as he spoke again.

_“Ms Williams, the things that go on in my private life are exactly that, private, if Felicity and I want people to know what’s going on, we shall make a statement” he argued back before stepping off the podium, “No further questions”_

The TV switched off and she was left in pure silence, until she heard noises up ahead.

Oliver walked off the podium and went straight to the bunker, where he knew he would find his teammates.  
He drove about 3 miles and then hit the button for the elevator with force.

He was furious, angry at himself that he couldn’t find his own wife, she must be in so much pain and exhaustion right now and he couldn’t wait to hold her in his arms and hold her forever and never let her go.   
He did not know many things, but he did know one… he was going to kill him.

The elevator doors open, and he strides out and goes to get his suit, “Oliver, where are you going?!” Dig exclaims.

“I’ve got an ideal location, I’m going’ to go check it out” he picked up his bow.

“Oliver, slow down” Thea stepped in front of him, pausing his quick escape.

“What” he ground out, his stance obvious.

“You’re going in blind, you have no idea where you’re going and you know Felicity wouldn’t want you to risk your life to go in to a wrong building to save her” Thea finished.

“But it’s not just her” he whispered.

“What?” Thea asked, confused, “What do you mean ‘It’s not just her’?”

“Nothing” he head shook.

Roy stepped to Thea’s side, “What do you mean?” he sneaked, “Because if there’s more than one person in that place then we need a new plan”

“It’s not like that” Oliver sighed.

“Then what?” Thea shook her head, arms crossed, obviously becoming agitated with her brother.

“Nothing” he deadpanned, no emotion in his voice at all, trying to walk away but Thea pulled him back by his arm, seeing his frightened expression.

“Ollie” she bit, anger present in her voice as she spoke, “What is going on? I am tired of being put back in the dark, you need to tell me what’s going on or your sorry butt is going back to-“Oliver cut her off.

“Felicity’s pregnant” he whispered, hands in his pockets, looking down as his sister processed the news.

Thea stood there, mouth slack, eyes wide which seconds later, turned into a smile and she ran in to her brothers arms, arms around his neck as his around her back, “Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?” she choked, tears blocking her voice.

“I thought you would be angry and we wanted to make sure everything was ok first” he buried his face in her neck as she pulled away minutes later with a concerned look on her face.

“Ollie, why would you think that?” she asked.

“I don’t know” he shrugged.

“How far?” she smiled.

“4 ½ months” he looked up, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Wow” Roy breathed.

“Somethin’ to say?” Thea gave her fiancée a glare of shut up.

“No, no” he raised his hands up in surrender.

“Good” she let out a huff.

“Now, where did you say she might be?” she continued, Oliver just looked up with a smile.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A roar of bikes are heard as they hurry to the house where Cisco and themselves believe and have had proof of her being there.

“We need to go to the side entrance” Oliver exclaimed over coms.

“On it” all of them said.

When they arrived, they armed themselves and shot an arrow at the security system, “We should have 7 minutes and 46 seconds before the systems generate again.” Dig cautioned.

“Ok, on my count” he held up three fingers and put them down as he mouthed them.  
“Three…two…one” and Thea fired an artillery arrow and the door flew out, Oliver shot the three guards as one tackled him and pinned Oliver to the wall.  
he shouted to Roy as much as he can, “Go get Felicity!” as Roy went down the hallway, he heard screaming coming from the end of it, he ran towards it and Dig caught up with him, they got to the door of the room and the screaming became a loud piercing screech.  
They nodded as a sign and they opened the door, seeing the gore and the despicable that was going on.

She was chained to a chair, laid on her back, a blind fold on her eyes as a foot was on her stomach, holding her down, and around her was three men and Noah. A knife in her side as he continued to cut and slice her petite figure, she screamed once more, her head thrashing around.

Noah finally figured there was a presence in the room, “Took you long enough” he sneered.

“We’ve been having a lot of fun, haven’t we daughter” he ventured, stroking her face, even as she tried to flinch away, but her body was too weak.

“Let her go!” a voice growled, from behind John and Roy, two bows pointed at Noah’s head, another being Thea’s.

“Why should i?” he said, standing up.

“She betrayed me” he chided, sliding the blade over her skin ever so lightly, “She married an abomination, she has left me”

“No, you left her, for 19 years, you never reached out to her, she wanted you to walk he down the aisle but you.weren’t.There.” Oliver spat, walking closer.

“She left me,” he paused, twirling the knife in his fingers, quickly holding the knife above her body, “And I’m going to make sure that baby never sees the light of day” he sneered.

That was the last straw, Oliver shot his arrow, lodging itself in his throat, he gave the signal for Thea to shoot her and she shot hers in the abdomen. He crashed on the floor and Oliver made sure he was dead before rushing over to Felicity and seeing her face.

He took the blindfold off and looked at her face; he broke down after seeing how bad it is.  
Dig and Roy got the chains off of her hands and legs, helped the chair upright and Oliver kneeled before her, “Oliver?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Yeah, baby it’s me” he sobbed, putting his hand on her cheek.

“Don-feel-so-goo-’” she started seeing black and purple and she collapsed, falling on to his frame.

“Felicity? Felicity!?” he shouted, trying to get her attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry i haven't posted in what? a month! but i have been busy with my exams and on the 20th im going on holiday for a week, so i will post more!  
> Thank you for all your support with this story, i have planned out all of the chapters and i have up to chapter 15 planned! 
> 
> thanks, jodie xox


	8. you're safe in my arms, baby.

_Previously on LFY… “Felicity?! Felicity?” he shouted trying to get her attention._

She wasn’t responding, he held her and sobbed, saying her name and hoping to get her conscious again, he turned around to his teammates and said, “We need to get her to a hospital, now”

“I’ll carry her,” Dig offered.

“No, its fine, I will” he started getting up, but Dig wasn’t having any of it, “Oliver no, you’re utterly exhausted and I have a feeling you’re going to collapse too if you’re not careful” he started taking Felicity from his arms.

“Ok,” he gave up, rubbing a hand over his face, “But I want her in the car,” he demanded.

“Yeah, I know you won’t give up until I give her to you anyway” he sighed.

They ran out of the room Felicity was in and started running towards the exit, not even bothering to check if Noah was conscious, ‘cause they knew he was dead.  
Roy had already pulled the car up to the alleyway; they had a car already out back, just in case for situations like this.

Oliver helped Dig put Felicity in the back seat with Thea and Oliver climbed in, Felicity’s head in his lap.  
“Ol’ver?” a barely audible voice came from below.

“Felicity?” “Wha-happen’d?” she tried to ask, but her mouth was too full.

“We’re going to take you to the hospital, baby” he replied, his voice softening.

“Wh-‘bo-bab-” she slurred, her falling unconscious again, her head tilting side-ways, mouth filling with blood, Oliver began panicking, he checked her pulse and it was erratically low, “Dig, she’s not breathing! Hurry up”

Thea began attending to her, Oliver began doing chest compressions, and he did not stop until he got to the hospital.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They rushed her to the ER and took in to surgery, Oliver had told everyone to go home, but they stayed anyway, “Look, there is no reason for you to be here, so you can go home”

“No, Oliver we’re not leaving until we know she’s alright” Thea insisted with a heavy tone.  

Oliver sat down in the waiting room chair and put this head in his hands, “This, this is all my fault” he pointed to himself.

“Oliver, that’s not true,” Dig said, crossing his arms.

“No, it is” Oliver exclaimed, not backing down at all, “This would have never happened if she hadn’t had married me!” he shouted standing up.

“OLIVER! We don’t know that” Thea raised.

“Yeah, we do” he paused, the anger evident in his voice, eyes brimming with tears, “it’s my fault she got hurt, it’s my fault she is in the hospital, it’s my fault she married me”

“OLIVER JONAS QUEEN,” Thea shouted, grabbing his arm, “Don’t say that, she married you out of love, not because she had to or was forced…” she paused and thought, “Wait… you didn’t force her did you?”

Oliver smiled and let out a small chuckle, “No”

“Well then stop brooding,” Thea hugged her brother, “She’s going to make through this, her and the baby”

“Yeah,” Oliver whispered, hugging his sister tighter.

All of a sudden, a doctor came out and had a strange look on her face, “Mr. Queen?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mae has been their doctor for years, the only one they trusted enough to let her in on their secret, so she knows what happened and everything.

“How is she?”

“We managed to stabilise her for the time being, but she did suffer awful trauma and it was hard to stop the bleeding, should I go on?” she asked.

“Y…yes” he stuttered.

“Ok, well she has a grade 1 concussion, the slice wound on her leg was a major deal, if she had spent maybe five to ten more hours in there or whatever, she would have lost that leg.”

Oliver gave her a look that said ‘go on’ because he knew there was more.

“That wasn’t the only issue we had, the chip that was implanted there over a year ago, the one that helps her walk, well…,” she thought of a better way to say this.

“The bio-stimulant isn’t there anymore, we couldn’t find any trace of it in her spinal cord, who ever held her, Noah Kuttler you said, must’ve taken it when she was being held, so that unfortunately she won’t walk unless a miracle happens or another chip is placed, but I’m told that was the only chip that actually worked, the rest are still being processed?” Mae asked, Oliver nodded.

she ran over the injuries once more, “Before you ask, the baby is fine, we put up a protective surface on the placenta walls so even if she does go in to shock, it might have some effect on the baby, but it won’t damage her completely, not leading to  a misconception or a miscarriage.” She finished.

Oliver stepped back, falling into a chair, letting out a sigh of relief, before the doctor addressed him personally, “Oliver? Would you like to see her?”

Oliver couldn’t speak, just nod, so he followed Mae to Felicity’s room.  
“She isn’t awake just yet; we don’t actually have a notification of when she will wake, probably around 2-4 days? Her body will be getting used to the medication were putting her on” She informed him, her voice showing sympathy, even though he thought he didn’t deserve it.

“Thank you, I mean it,” he looked up from where he was staring at Felicity, “I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost both of them”

“What if it were just one?” Mae asked, wanting to have an answer, she was trying to help with his PTSD, Mae was the only person that Oliver trusted enough to let in on his PTSD and secret, since she has been there from the first time he had an injury being the Arrow/Green Arrow.

“Well, I would go and find all of the bastards that have done this to her,” he paused, tears brimming in his eyes, “I would have made them pay; and then if I hadn’t had kept my anger under control…” he paused, hands folding on his lap, “I would’ve killed them, they deserve to die for what they’ve done, let alone to the city!”

“I get that, but what would Felicity want you to do?”

“I know exactly what she’d want me to do” he tensed.

“then do it, she has to be put on a respirator, just to help her breath on her own,” she informed, “Oliver, this is not your fault, we are doing the best we can; you did CPR on her for over 20 minutes, anyone could never do all of that, they would get tired and give up, but you seemed desperate to keep her alive and that type of love is rare, where you would do anything to save your love.” Mae said, pointing out Oliver’s physical expression.

“I’ve loved Felicity ever since I walked in to her office that afternoon, wanting her help getting files off of a bullet riddled computer, lying about spilling latte on it” he remembered, taking Felicity’s hand in his, looking at her as if she was the only thing making his life complete.

“And how did that make you feel? Walking in to her office and knowing that you had some sort of connection, a spark if you will; between you” Mae asked, curious, but what Oliver didn’t know is that she was secretly doing an PTSD session with him this very moment, he was too numb to notice.

“It…it made me feel like I was an actual person again, SHE made me feel like a human being again; Felicity…” he paused sighing, “Felicity was the one person I could talk to in that period amount of time after the island, she made me feel whole,” he finished genuinely.

“You two are very lucky to have each other” she smiled as she walked out.

Oliver sat up and whispered in his (secret) wife’s ear, “Felicity baby, I need you to wake up, I need you to fight and not give up, be strong and come back to me, I love you, I need you”

Felicity showed no sign of waking up soon and Oliver never left Felicity’s side, not for sleep, food or anything, he was not in the mood.  
William was staying with Rasia so he did not need to worry about that. 

He was starting to lose hope two weeks went by and no sign, well…not till now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy chapter 8!


	9. secrets

C9:

Oliver sat at Felicity’s bedside, praying for her to wake up; he has not left her side for more than two hours at max.  
He is exhausted, two weeks of nothing; she made some movements around the first week, but it was noting that major to wake her up.

She had gone in to septic shock form the gash on her leg, her heart rate had spiked and her blood pressure had gone down, they thought they had lost her! She had flat lined twice!

Oliver had lost all sense of control; he broke down some days, angry after. He could not control his emotions when it came to Felicity; she was his light, his only light.

William had visited with every chance he got, after school, before school; some days William didn’t even go in because he was that upset he just came to the hospital and stayed, so Oliver just called in sick.

Mae had come in to check on Felicity and saw the look on Oliver’s face, “Oliver, you need to go home, sleep; rest whatever”

“No, not until I know she’s ok” he argued.

“She is ok, go home; sleep, rest, whatever” she pleaded.

“NO” he spat.

“Ok,” she held her hands up in defence, walking out of the room after checking Felicity’s vitals.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mae left the room, Oliver put his head in his hands; utterly exhausted from waiting for Felicity to wake up.

All of a sudden, movement on the bed occurred and he shot up, looked at where her hand was conjoined with his and smiled.

“Felicity?” he whispered.

“Ol’ver?” she hoarsely said, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Yeah baby, it’s me” he breathed.

“Wher’ ‘m i?” she asked.

“In the hospital” he answered, and at that, her eyes snapped open and pain ripped through her body like a firework.

“Baby?”

“She’s fine” he smiled, “they put up a protective layer in the placenta walls so if you went in to shock, the baby wouldn’t be affected”

She grinned and said, “We really need to pick out a name”

Tears brimmed in his eyes as he wondered, _“How is she so strong?”_

“How ‘bout Emmeline?” she croaked, “or Adalynn?”

“Both sound great”

They were interrupted by the doctor walking in, “Felicity, how are you feeling?”

“Like a truck has just run over me, how are you Mae?” she fired back, still having her wit.

“I’m good, have you got any pain?”

She nodded and Mae informed her on what went on, “So Miss Smoak, you suffered an immense amount of trauma and it was hard to stop the bleeding”

What about my legs?” she asked.

“Well since when Oliver found you, there was no sign of the bio-stimulant anywhere in your body, we can’t trace it back to anywhere in the city or the state.”

She gulped and started tearing up, “Ok, what else”

“As Oliver might had told you, the baby is fine; to my opinion, I think they avoided the stomach area ‘cause they wanted something to do with your baby”

“Noah hates me because I took his daughter away,” Oliver started.

“Yeah. Which I don’t understand at all, he wasn’t in my life for 19 years, why now?” Felicity joined.

“I don’t know”


	10. A/N sorry it's not a chapter PLEASE READ!! IMPORTANT!!

sorry this is not a chapter, but i have decided to discontinue this story. I have had issues with family and i am coming into my GCSE years; i am sorry but to be honest, no body even noticed i was gone. I also went on holiday to Greece in June and it wasn't the best of holidays tbh.  
I have anxiety and depression, i don't show it out to my friends so i put on a persona which is the happy kind of person and they make fun of me because i write and read fanfiction and that i have a fan-account. I don't think they will ever know the actual reason i write and read because they never ask how i am or if i'm ok. i don't think i will tell them either 'cause they will say i'm faking to get attention. So, i also have to go to a counsellor 2 times a month so i have to be focused on getting myself healthy again.  
Again, i am sorry.  
But, if i feel up to it, i will start to re-write this story or write a new Bughead story since i've gotten in to riverdale latelt and BUGHEAD IS ENDGAME.

lots of love. Prisonxsmoaks xx 


End file.
